Tales of two mercs
by cherrylover695
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic so I'd accept any criticism and advice I can get. This is following some oc's that me and my mate's have made, if you don't like them please give me some advice. the adventures of two villens trying to make a difference, by killing the people who wronged them for alot of money.


A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic so I'd accept any criticism and advice I can get. This is following some oc's that me and my mate's have made, if you don't like them well tough luck. 

* * *

'The Rabbit Hole' leinster institute for the criminally insane

24/06/2075

'The rabbit hole' appropriate, this place is where the craziest people in the world call home, and non crazier than the guy Robert Smith was sent here for.

"You want to talk to 'Flare', you do know what he's done right?" This was the director of the asylum, deals with all the crazies, and he seemed to be terrified at the mention of that name.

"Yeeeah, my boss told me to see him. Hey I've been waiting for like an hour, when am I going to be introduced."

Robert was 6'2" towering over the director, his skin was pale, like he didn't get much sunlight, his hair was a dark brown and was slicked to one side. His eyes were also a hazelish colour. He was wearing a suit, he didn't know why but he was.

"Oh he's been in the visitation area for a while. I just wanted you to rethink this, for your own safety of course." the director finally managed to squeal out of his mouth, he was obviously terrified.

"Ok, ta."

As he walked down the corridor he started to feel a sense of dread reaching the epitome as he reached to open the door, but as he opened it the feeling sort of drifted away. The room was spotless, it had white tile flooring a nice blue, or was it teal, wallpaper and a smooth white ceiling. There was a man sitting at a table in the middle of the room, he was donning an orange jumpsuit, suitable, which strangely matched his hair, he looked like he'd just got out of bed. A sinister look came from his eyes, those dark, dark eyes, his features were quite generic though. Behind him was a guard, a woman, she seemed annoyed, maybe at the thought she was here, she was wearing her uniform, a dark blue jacket with matching jeans, a hat with a police badge printed on it, and aviator glasses which hid her eyes from him, she also had a blond pony tail sticking out of the back of her hat which made her seem a lot more feminine. As he reached the table the convict tried to get up, however, he was pushed back down by the woman guard.

"Oi! I'm trying to welcome my guest. Sorry about Sammy here, she gets, uhhh, antsy when i'm out of my 'cage'. Me names johnatan, people call me Flare. What ya want?" he spoke with a thick irish accent which seemed gruff, but friendly. The woman, apparently named Sam, behind him looked disgusted as he introduced himself.

"Well," Robert started, "my boss wants to give you a job, or something like that, i don't pay that much attention to him if i'm honest. I just run around and do what he wants."

"Sorry WHAT?" Sam asked interrupting the conversation, she spoke with a sort of refined american accent.

"Is there a problem, miss uhhh…"

"Samantha's fine, and yes i do have a problem with you hiring a madman. He deserves to be behind bars, not in a... a..."

"Workplace environment, Sammy." Flare interjected finishing her sentence.

"Thanks, i guess? But still, we won't let you, he's a danger to society."

"That might be so, but that won't change my boss's mind. He said if the prison tried to stop me, or if you speak for him to inform you that he-"

"Johnatan" Flare corrected.

"...that Jonathan will be under constant surveillance, at all times, and will not be with the other employees" Robert explained.

"Well, that isn't good enough sir." Samantha retorted.

"May i be a deciding factor in my own future please, what's da job?" Flare asked stepping into the argument.

"I'm not sure, Mr Lupin only told me that much." Robert answered

"Mr Lupin… Who da hell is dat?"

"He's the founder and CEO of Lupin firearms and industries. He sells guns to the highest bidder, no matter who they are." Samantha explained.

"Ooooh… i like him already." Flare exclaimed. "Carrie on."

"Look, he sent me with the bail, and i can't go until you leave with me. So…"

"I gratefully accept this job offer, but on one condition." Flare stated, surprising Samantha who he instantly looked at noticing her expression. "What? Surprise is half the fun."

"...um great, what's the condition?" the man asked with a startled expression as he didn't think that Flare would agree.

"She's my supervisor" Flare deadpanned while pointing at the guard behind him.

"Wha… buhh… why?" Samantha attempted to ask, but failed through her stammers.

"That can be arranged." Robert stated with hesitants.

"Great, let's be off then." Flare sung with a gleaming smile on his face as he got up and started walking to the exit with Robert, leaving Sam standing there confused about what had just happened.

Rob then asked Flare something that had been buzzing around in his head since he met him.

"Hey, why were you put in here anyway? I mean you're a nice enough guy."

"Oh dat im a mass murderer, arsonist, all around psycopat' you name a crime i've probably done it. Hurry up Sammy else we'll leave ya behind." Flare explained with a smile still on his face.

"Oh…" at that moment he realised that everything people had told him had been true. Flare was indeed as crazy as one of the australian junkers he had heard about, and again was terrified.

* * *

Watchpoint : Gibraltar

25/06/2075

Soldier was watching the news, as he was left behind while the 'new' overwatch were on a mission. He wasn't paying that much attention but he was listening to snippets here and there, until something caught his eye.

"In other news, the criminal only known to the public as 'Flare' has gone missing from his cell in the leinster penitentiary, locally known as 'The Rabbit Hole', along with one of the guards assigned to him. Speculations are that the two were working together in the escape." Soldier heard the news reader say.

"Shit, what are we going to tell Lena?"

"Tell Lena what?" he heard from behind him. He turned to see the scruffy haired brit in her usual outfit.

"Oh! Tracer, you're not with the others?" Soldier asked.

"Nah they can handle themselves, luv" she answered him, "Now what ya hidin' from me?"

"Oh, uhh… nothing. It's nothing." he stated trailing off.

"... Ok i'll be on the training floor then. See ya later luv!" she shouted back running off towards the elevator. And as she did only one question was flying through Soldier's mind.

"How are those two related?"

* * *

A/N: well that was fun. I'll do more if you guys want me to, or not so yay more of Flare. Also i'm introducing the other OC's next time, and get further into Flare's personality and past. See ya round.


End file.
